


Mermaid Lounge Aftermath

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Partners to Lovers, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's tired of fighting her feelings for Sam and the relief she felt when finding out he was alive made her realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Did you like me right away? Or did it take some time?"_ The way he looked at her she knew he didn't mean Gabe, he meant himself. She had no idea how to answer his question without causing even more issues. Then Luke pisses her off when he gives her the file for Angel. He basically tells her that he doesn't think she can pull off the operation. Luke has always tried to make her feel like she couldn't quite do this job. She finally realized it was because she wasn't willing to do it like him. She was even angrier to find him on the cover team. She could feel Sam staring at her when Callaghan was mentioned.

They were on the road now. He could see she was angry. "You ok?"

She nods and says. "Mmm. Hmm."

He knows better. "It really burns you doesn't it?"

She's trying not to take his bait but can't keep the irritation out of her tone. "Excuse me?"

He knows her too well. "Callaghan wanting to protect you, look out for you."

Still irritated she doesn't take her eyes off the road. "No. I think it's really _sweet_ actually."

He smirks. "It pisses you off. You're not some little girl who needs her hand held. Busted me your first day on the job."

She wants to hit him. "Wow! You're really never going to let that go are you?"

He chuckles. "Why would I? You took me down and I'm awesome! Which of course means _you're_ awesome." She's finally smiling. _God! She is so beautiful when she looks like that._

She loves him. _Wait! What? She really does. She's known it for a while._ "Well how come you believe that and he doesn't?"

Sam takes a deep breath before rallying for Callaghan like he has _every day_ since they put their friendship back together. "Because I'm you partner and...Callaghan is your... you know, colleague with benefits. I work with you, he doesn't."

She hates it when he takes up for Luke. _Why doesn't he fight for her? He always takes Luke's side._ "Yeah well he should back me up no matter what."

Sam uses his reasoning voice. "And what do you think he's doing here? On the cover team? He doesn't need to be here but he is, for you." He tries to smile reassuringly for her.

She's had enough. "Why do you always do that?"

He's confused now. "Do what?"

She turns to face him. "Why do you always take up for him?"

This question catches Sam off guard and for a few seconds he doesn't know what to say. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't _take up_ for Callaghan."

She's pissed now. "Yes! Yes you do! Everytime something happens you're always taking up for _him._ " Sam sighed. This is not where they need to be right now. "Why won't you fight for _me_?"

He almost wrecks the car. "What?"

She stares at him. "You heard me."

He has to avoid this conversation. "We'll talk about this later. We need to stay focused."

She shook her head. "No. I need to know now before we go in there."

He can't do this. "What exactly do you need to know?" He tries to keep the wall up.

She studies him for a few minutes, seeing there's something there. "Forget it." She slumps back into the seat and doesn't say anything else.

Ten minutes later they pull up to the Mermaid Lounge. Sam can see she's still not focused and probably a little mad at him. He puts the truck in park and turns it off as he turns to her. "Come on. I wanna hear you say it."

She finally looks at him. "Say what?"

He looks off out the window. "That you're scared, that you don't think you can do it. Whatever it is, come on, get it out. Now."

She takes a deep breath and looks out the window. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm never ready. I mean _really_ ready for a _nything_. I'm constantly faking."

He hates hearing this from her. _Damn Callaghan for putting doubt in her head._ He turns to face her again. "McNally, listen to me. I've been with you since you started and I've seen how far you've come and I'm telling you right now, there's _nobody_ I'd rather go through that door with. _Nobody._ So if you can't trust yourself on that, you trust me. Cuz you're ready."

Butterflies take over. He always says and does the right things. _Why can't Luke be this supportive?_ "Ok."

Sam sighs. "Ok."

Andy takes a deep breath and confesses. "I'm terrified."

He smiles. "Of course you are. That's what makes it fun." She can see Sam is getting a kick out of this. They go inside to meet Angel and Rick. Sam has to give up his gun and Angel checks her out to see if she's carrying a weapon too. Things go a little sideways when they find out that neither Bergan nor the drugs are there. Andy offers to go with Angel to make sure the buy is good but he picks Gabe/Sam instead and Sam agrees.

His lips linger close to hers as she whispers. "Ok. Look, this was my idea. You don't have to do this."

He's cupping her face in his hands and brushing his nose across hers. "Callaghan isn't the only one that has your back. Are you sure about this?"

Their eyes are locked and lips so very close. "Yeah. The deal's not done."

Sam can't take it much longer. Even if it's for show he _needs_ to kiss her. "Ok." And he finally closes the small gap. It was a short but passionate kiss. She makes sure he has his gun back before they leave.

He walks out with Angel giving a discreet signal to Boyd, Williams, and Callaghan that the deal is still in play. Noelle is concerned about McNally but Luke agrees with Boyd that they should wait. Andy starts feeling like something is up and then she gets Ricky to admit that Sam is going into a trap. He threatens to shoot her as she says she has to leave to save her partner. She runs out of the lounge screaming. Luke, Noelle and Boyd jump out as soon as they see her running for the car.

She can barely breathe. " _You gotta stop Sam's car!"_ Her feet feel like they're weighted down. " _As soon as he gets to Bergen he's been made! They're going to kill him!"_

The others run back to the car, Noelle screaming into the radio. " _Alpha 2 to Alpha 6! 1033! Officer in jeopardy! Move in now!"_ Andy jumps in the Tahoe with the others as Boyd guns it out of the lot.

Sam knew immediately something was wrong. He'd been made but he wasn't nervous because his back up was very close. He didn't make it very far in before he heard the sirens, managing to duck behind some pallets before the bullets start flying. Angel retreats back out the door shooting and Sam shoots him before he can get too far.

Andy is full panic mode right now. She can hear all of the traffic on the radio. "Shots fired! Shots fired!"

Noelle is trying to keep her cool but it's quickly fading. " _This is Alpha 1 there is an undercover cop in the building! I repeat there is an undercover cop in the building!"_

Then the worst words you can hear come over the radio. "Dispatch I have one victim DOS, shot in the chest. Have responding units seal the building."

Andy feels her heart stop. _Please don't let it be him._ Is all she can think and soon they pull up to the mayhem and everyone jumps out. Her legs feel like led as she walks towards the building seeing a body covered with a yellow sheet. She watches as Boyd pulls it back and she sees Angel lying there. Relief washes over her.

Sam sees her stop as she watches Boyd pull the blanket back. He sees her body relax as she realizes it isn't him. "McNally!" When she turns around and sees him, sees that he's alive the look is beyond unbelievable.

When she hears him, she can breathe again. Turning she sees he's alive and unharmed. She starts to slowly walk to him. He's smiling. She finds the words. "You're ok."

He gives her his best smile. He's relieved too, because she's alive and unharmed. "Yeah. Thanks to you. You were great in there."

She wants to wrap her arms around him and kiss him but knows this is neither the time nor the place. "Thanks."

He wants to pull her into his arms and show her how much he appreciates her. "See, you don't have to fake it anymore." They both chuckle, shifting nervously trying to control the desire to take each other right there. He looks over to Luke. "I guess I should, umm, get over there and give my statement." She nods. "See you tomorrow, copper?"

She smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow." She watches as he walks away and she sees Luke coming. Her smile shuts down.

He smiles big. "He's ok. You had his back."

She nodded. "Yeah." His smile falters. "Why did you volunteer for this?"

Luke sighed. "I was trying to support you." She thought back to every single time she needed him. Benny, where he made her feel like she was wrong for caring about him, the rec center where she killed a man and he ran off to work on the case, how he reacted after finding Sam's name in her fridge. He was never there, not even for the little moments. He picks _now_ to show his _support?_ "Is this about Swarek?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts. "What?"

Luke crossed his arms and stared. "You heard me." She scoffed and shook her head. "Pretend all you want. I heard it in your voice when you came running out of the Mermaid. I saw you two before he walked away. Don't deny it."

She glared back at him. "You know what, it's been so damn long since you were in uniform you've forgotten what it's like to _really_ have a partner. Hell yes I was concerned for him. He's my _partner_. He's my _friend._ He _always_ has my back, trusts _my_ instincts."

Luke scoffed this time. "He just wants in your pants Andy or did you not learn that from the blackout? Swarek doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything but himself and getting into Guns and Gangs."

Andy had tears rolling down her cheeks, not from sadness but anger. "You don't even know him. _I_ went to _him_ during the blackout and you know what, if the lights hadn't come back on and you hadn't called I would've slept with him." Luke's jaw dropped at this admission. " _Sam_ has always supported and respected me. He's _never_ made me feel less than an equal even though we aren't in experience. He's been an amazing friend." Luke mumbled something like _I bet_. "And he's always pushed me back to your sorry ass telling me that you were a good, decent guy and that you loved me. So what if there's something between us. He was willing to give it all up to see me happy even if it wasn't with him." Luke couldn't come up with a single retort. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That's what I thought. You're always so busy putting blame off on others. I know I have commitment issues but I _tried_ with you, I _really did._ But I can't do this anymore."

Luke shook his head. "Is it really that easy for you? You're just going to walk away from what we had to be with him?"

She laughed this time. "This isn't about _him._ This is about _you and me. You_ walked away a long time ago. I'm sorry I let it get this far." Andy felt relief for the first time in months. She walked away leaving a very stunned looking Luke Callaghan behind. She really wanted to run to Sam but she couldn't. Not tonight anyway. She waited around for the other rookies to finish up and got a ride back to the barn.

Sam caught a ride back with Ollie as he transported Henry Bergen, deciding to give his statement to Jerry. After almost three hours of going over everything with him he went home. His thoughts moved to her on the drive. He had the next day off so when got home he grabbed a beer and took it with him as he started up his shower, chugging it quickly before stripping down and climbing in. The hot water running over his body felt good. He thought about what he said to her in the locker room, the kiss they shared, his admission that she was the only one he wanted to go through that door with. He shook his head at his stupidity. Then he thought about _her_ question. _Why won't you fight for me?_ It could be taken in so many different terms but he knew, he _knew_ what she meant. He had another beer to help wind down and soon he fell asleep.

Traci gave her a ride home after they paid a visit to Chris and Gail. She finally climbed the steps to her apartment at 1:00 a.m., thanking whoever she needed to for having the next day off. She didn't even bother with a shower; she just stripped down and slid into her bed. The last thought was of Sam and how she couldn't wait to talk to him. Her phone beeping woke her up the next morning. She grumbled as she looked at the clock. It was 8:00 a.m. She slid her phone off the bedside table and opened it.

It was a text from Luke. _We need to talk. It shouldn't end this way._

She furiously typed. _No. I said everything I needed to say last night and nothing has changed at the light of day._ She slammed her phone shut and rolled over. A few seconds pass and it starts ringing. She jerked it open before looking at the I.D. "What part of _we are over_ do you not understand Luke?"

Sam was jerked out of his thoughts and sat up straight. "Umm." Clearing his throat. "McNally?"

It was her turn to sit up straight, heart pounding through her chest at the sound of his voice. "Sam?" She said quietly.

His heart was thundering. _Did I just hear her right?_ "Uhh. Yeah. You ok?"

She jumped up and started pacing. She had not wanted to tell him like this. "Umm. Yeah. What's up?"

Now he's up pacing. "Well, umm...I know you have the day off and uhh...I was gonna go grab some breakfast and was wondering if you..." Clearing his throat. "...wanted to go with me."

She actually jumped up and down a little. "Yeah. Breakfast would be great."

Sam smiled big. "Ok. I just need a shower and I can be there in 30 minutes?"

Andy giggled. "Ok. Thirty is great. See you then." She smiled the entire time she got ready. Her plan had been to tell him on their next day at work, maybe at the Penny. Exactly thirty minutes later there was a knock at her door.

Sam couldn't believe his ears when she answered the phone. _Could it be possible?_ He shook it off, not wanting to get his hopes up. He would let her talk at breakfast if she wanted to. He just wanted to spend time with her and if she asked why, he would say as a celebration for a successful bust last night. Usually something like that would be celebrated with drinks at the Penny but it had been so late when it was over.

Thirty minutes later he pulled up to her apartment. She was always late so he expected to have to wait. He walked up to her door and knocked. _Why the hell am I so nervous? It's just Andy, a single Andy but just Andy._ He wasn't expecting the utterly happy look on her face when she opened the door. Her smile lit up the whole universe. "Hey!"

It took him a second to recover. He spoke huskily. "Hey."

She closed the door behind her. "Ready?"

He nodded and stepped to the side to let her lead the way. He found himself walking beside her with his hand on her lower back. He felt her shiver once as his fingers slipped and touched her bare skin. It took his breath away at how warm she was. _God! I'd give ANYTHING to kiss her right now, to hold her._ He opened the truck door and helped her inside. He walked around and climbed in, starting the truck and pulled away.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

She nodded. "Yep. You?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It took a couple hours at the barn to give my statement but then I came home and crashed. Hope I didn't wake you."

She turned a little to look at him and put her hand on his arm. He jerked a little at her touch but definitely didn't pull away. "You didn't." He finally looked to her and nodded, giving her a dimpled smile. "I'm sorry for the outburst by the way." She turned back in her seat but didn't move her hand.

He chuckled. "S'ok." He stole a glance, trying to read her expression. "Wanna talk about it?"

She could feel him looking. "I do but can we wait until we get there?"

He couldn't resist her requests, _ever_. "Sure." He gently pulled his arm lose from her hand. He caught her surprised and slightly disappointed look before he took her hand in his. She smiled and that made it all worth it.

She was tired of trying to decide how to do this. It was _Sam_ for crying out loud. She had always been able to talk to him without any issues, at least any _serious_ ones. He pulled up to their favorite diner 10 minutes later. They walked inside and were greeted warmly like always.

Sam stopped at their usual table but Andy kept walking to a booth in the corner where it was quiet. He tried to contain the smile that crossed his lips. Linda, their favorite waitress was there and she came back to talk to them.

 _They're so cute together. I wonder if they'll ever figure it out._ "Morning you guys. Breakfast on the way to work?"

Sam shook his head. "No, we're off today. We had a really good bust last night so we're celebrating."

She chuckled. "I thought you guys did stuff like that at that bar?"

Andy smiled. "Usually but it ended pretty late so no one could make it in time."

Linda nodded at the smiles shared between the two. "Ok. Well, I'm glad you guys picked here. You want the usual?" Andy and Sam nodded. "Coming right up."

Linda brought coffee and left them to talk. Andy wanted _and_ needed to get the news out of the way. "So..." She was blushing. "About my outburst?" Sam nodded, encouraging her to go on, only if she wanted to. "I broke up with Luke last night which you probably figured out."

Sam took a drink of his coffee, giving himself a second to collect his thoughts. "You ok?"

Andy nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I am." Taking a deep breath. "Probably for the first time in months."

He loved her smile, especially when it reached her eyes. "Good. What happened? If you want to talk about it."

She shrugged. "What didn't happen?" He nodded, well aware of Luke's schedule and their issues. "Yesterday was just one of many days."

Sam had wanted to answer her question since last night. "I owe you an answer." She looked at him funny. " _Why don't you fight for me_?" Her mouth opened but he held his hand up. He sighed as he said. "I did fight for you. _Everytime_ I said he was a good guy; that was me fighting for you. I thought he made you happy, thought he was who you wanted to be with. And all I've wanted was for you to be happy McNally."

She processed his admission before speaking. "Even if it wasn't with you." It wasn't a question. "But why?"

He nearly spit his coffee out at her first comment. _She's going all out this morning._ He had to get himself together before he spoke. "That first night at the Penny, when we almost kissed?" She nodded, smiling and remembering it very well. "The blackout?" She frowned when he mentioned it but nodded. "Every moment we've had in between Andy, everything I've said or done was because of how much I care about you. I would rather have you as a partner, a friend..." He chuckled remembering the ride to Sudbury. _I've never been friends with a woman before._ "To have you in my life like that than not at all."

Andy thought about how it all must have affected Sam. "I'm sorry for all of it." He opened his mouth to stop her. "Please. Let me finish. That night at the Penny, all I did was question myself, for letting you go. I...I guess I pushed you away because I was scared." He looked confused. "I was scared of getting involved with you and then you running off to Guns and Gangs again. You remember you told me that's what you were waiting for."

Sam nodded. "I do and it was but then things changed."

Andy thought she knew but she wanted him to tell her. "What changed?"

He licked his lips and smiled. "McNally, I think you know what changed."

She looked into his eyes. "Maybe I need you to tell me."

He chuckled and nodded. "Ok. _You_ changed everything. The day you tackled me in that alley, it changed everything." She was about to remind him of his fit in the locker room but he stopped her. "I know I may not have admitted it at first but you did."

This wasn't a side of Sam she saw often. "I have regrets." He wasn't happy to hear that. "Good and bad ones." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I regret not giving us a chance in the first place but then I don't because maybe I would've run. I regret things with Luke but then I don't because maybe I wouldn't have been able to see who I really wanted to be with. I regret the night of the blackout because of what it did to us." It was the only time there was no _but._

Sam shook his head. "Andy, you should never regret the things you've done. They make you who you are. "

She was surprised. "You don't have any regrets?" He shook his head. "None? Not even about us?"

He shook his head again. "No. Especially not about us. Some of my behavior, I'm not proud of because I should've been a better friend and partner but if it all gets us..." He waved his hand between them.

She had to laugh at his inability to communicate. "I think we can safely say that neither one of us behaved well. I shouldn't have put you in the position that I did. It wasn't fair because I knew there was an attraction there, more than physical, and...and it wasn't fair to turn to you. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Please don't be sorry. I wouldn't change any of it if it still gets us here. Ok?"

She thought for a minute. "Yeah. Ok."

He smiled. "If I hadn't called you this morning, when were you going to tell me?"

She sat up straight. "I was going to ask you tomorrow at work to meet me at the Penny after shift."

He was impressed. "Good." They're food had been long eaten and had probably finished off a pot of coffee on their own. "What are you doing today?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing."

Sam took out his wallet and laid some money down for Linda. Then he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on." She took it without hesitation and he led her out as they waved goodbye to Linda.

He had her out of the door and in the truck before she asked. "Where are we going?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

Andy shook her head. "No. No it doesn't." Sam nodded and they drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was enjoying the ride with Sam. He let her play with the radio until she found something they could both deal with. He was still holding her hand and every once in a while he would raise it to his lips and kiss it. Sam was surprised that she still hadn't asked where they were going. He was really enjoying the ride with her. There didn't seem to be a need to talk. He had decided to surprise her with paintball. He'd heard of a place in Pickering and couldn't wait to get her there. The expression on her face when they pulled up outside of Next Paintball was ridiculous. She snapped her head towards him and was grinning ear to ear. "Really Sam?"

He chuckled. "Yep. Think you're ready McNally?" She squealed a little and nodded excitedly. He helped her out of the truck and took her hand as they walked inside. Sam watched her with a smile as they were getting their gear on. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "You're really excited about this aren't you?"

She was still beaming. "I've never done anything like this before." She kissed him quickly. "Thank you Sam."

His dimples made an appearance. "Anytime McNally."

A group of rowdy young guys came in while they were getting ready. Sam chuckled at all the crap they were talking about how they were going to beat everyone else. Andy quirked an eyebrow at Sam and he nodded. They were escorted into the arena and the game began. They were tearing the group of boys up and none of them could figure out where the shots were coming from. Sam had heard them discussing their own rules for the game. They had decided amongst themselves if you were hit, you were out. Sam and Andy had taken out 4 of the 8. The glint in her eyes was driving Sam crazy.

She laughed as they quickly made short order of the last four and then chased each other around until they were out of pellets. He had never seen her smile that much ever. Once they were out of the gear he wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Thank you so much Sam. I haven't had this much fun ever."

Sam slid his hands around her hips. "I'm glad. I had a great time too." He leaned in and kissed her. "What do you want to do now? You hungry?" Her eyes got bright and she nodded. "I hear there's a great place for wings and then a great place for burgers."

Andy nuzzled his neck. "I'm easy." A low rumble came from Sam and Andy nipped his neck. "You know what I mean."

Sam gasped when her teeth grazed his neck. He growled. " _McNally, y_ ou keep _that_ up and there won't _be_ any lunch."

She kissed her way up his neck. He gripped her harder and pulled her to him as she whispered in his ear. " _I wouldn't mind that_."

He wrapped his arms tight around her. "You're gonna be the death of me woman."

She smiled. "Come on Swarek. Let's get some food."

He chuckled and helped her into this truck. They picked Big M for the burgers and had a great lunch. Andy had thought much about Luke and the night before until they were on their way back home. Sam could see the expressions crossing her face and they didn't look good, she was frowning. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours McNally?"

She sighed and pulled her hand out of his. "People are going to think I'm a slut."

Sam slammed on brakes. "What? _Why the hell would you say something like that?"_ He realized he was in the middle of the road and pulled over.

She wouldn't look at him. "Because last night I broke up with Luke and now..." She waved her hand between them.

He took a deep breathe. "First, _no one_ will think you're a slut and don't _ever_ say anything like that about yourself again. And second, this..." Waving his hand between them like she did. "...doesn't have to be anything more than partners celebrating a big bust last night." No response, no look. "Andy..." She still wouldn't look at him so he hooked his finger under her chin, tilting her face towards him. "Andy, I've waited this long and if I have to wait longer then so be it. All I want is for you to happy." He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

She was nervous now. "Please don't think that I don't want this because I do."

He kissed her before she could say anything else. "Don't over think this McNally. The only thing I'm thinking is that I finally get to show you how much I care about you, how happy I am that _we_ finally have a chance. Ok?" She nodded and he smiled big, dimples showing. "Good."

He took the long way back home, wanting to have as much time as possible with her. He walked her up to her apartment. She invited him in for a beer and he stayed for dinner. He picked her up the next morning for work.

Luke had tried to contact her several more times during the day. She had left her cell phone at home so she didn't know until she got home. Traci had also called her a few times to check on her. Luke was pulling into the lot when they arrived.

Andy saw him as Sam was opening her door. He saw the look on her face and followed her line of sight to see Callaghan glaring at them from behind his steering wheel. "Come on McNally. It's going to be ok." He held out his hand offering her help. She broke her eye contact with Luke and took his hand, allowing him to help her out. He got their bags out, slinging them over his shoulders. He watched her standing frozen in place. He stepped in front of her to block Callaghan and spoke softly. "Andy, it's going to be ok. If you've changed your mind about...us." He took a deep breath to hold back the nausea and fear. "I understand."

She snapped out of it, looking at him tenderly. "Sam, I haven't changed my mind. I _know_ who I belong with and I'm looking at him _right now_." She put her hand on his chest.

He gave her a tender, dimpled smile. He'd been waiting for those words for a year. Reaching up he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ok. You ready?" She nodded. "I'm here if you need me."

She smiled, the fire coming back. "You always are."

He turned and motioned for her to lead the way. She avoided making eye contact with Luke but could feel him right behind them. She reached out and took Sam's hand. He jerked a little and she tried to pull away but he gripped her tighter. The other rookies were waiting with Jerry when they walked up. Curious and confused looks were given when they saw Sam and Andy holding hands with Luke walking behind them. Sam would've laughed if Andy hadn't been so stressed.

Dov opened his mouth and Sam gave him a dirty look, which made him quickly close it and blush. Jerry chuckled. "Sammy. McNally." Sam nodded and Andy waved. Everyone stood around awkwardly as Luke shoved past them. Traci wouldn't stop giving Andy questioning looks.

Sam cleared his throat, snapping everyone out of it. "Frank would probably appreciate it if we made it to parade on time." The rookies practically ran into the barn. Sam tugged on her hand. "It'll be over in a few minutes. Or maybe you should just go ahead and talk to him." He led her inside.

She shrugged. "That's the thing. I've already said everything I wanted to say. He's saying it's because of you."

Sam chuckled. _Of course he is._ They stopped outside of the locker room and he passed her her bag. "Whatever you decide to do, it'll be the right thing. Go get changed and I'll be right here if you want me." She nodded. "Then I'll be here."

Andy walked into the locker room to find Traci and Gail waiting, both with huge grins. "Spill it McNally." Traci said.

Andy sighed as she put her bag down and began to get her stuff out to change. She told Traci and Gail everything that happened before and after the bust. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

Gail stood up. "It's about time Andy. You and Swarek have been dancing around each other for a year. Just don't screw it up." And she walked out.

Traci chuckled. "You can always count on Peck for a pep talk." They both giggled. "So, how are you really doing?"

Andy thought for a few minutes as she put on her tie. "I feel great actually." She turned and Traci saw the biggest, most genuine smile she'd ever seen on Andy. "We spent the day together yesterday. Trac, he took me to play paintball."

Traci shook her head. Her friend has it worse than she thought. "Did you have fun?"

Andy practically jumped up and down when she told her about their day. "We had so much fun."

Traci knew there was more. "But?"

She shrugged. "I don't want people to think I'm a slut Traci. I know I belong with Sam but I _just_ broke up with Luke."

Traci nodded. " _No one_ would _ever_ think that about you, much less say it. They know Swarek, Shaw, Jerry, Chris, and Dov would kill them. What does Sam say?"

Andy giggled. "I think they're more afraid of _you_. Sam said the same as you. He also said he can wait as long as he needs to."

Traci shook her head, frowning. "Andy, I know you. Don't make Sam wait because other people can be asses besides _everyone_ has been waiting for you and Sam to get together. Are you worried about what Luke will think?"

Andy shook her head. "Hell no." She scoffed. "Trac, I know he cared about me and I cared about him too but..."

Traci smiled. "But he's not Sam. He doesn't give you butterflies, make you tingle or grin stupidly when you think about him."

Andy nodded. "That's exactly it."

Their conversation was disturbed by Sam's voice. "Nash. McNally. You two going to grace up with your presence at parade?"

They jumped up and practically ran out of the door, leaving Sam chuckling as he walked in behind them. All the seats were full so they had to go stand in back with Oliver, Jerry, and Sam. Nothing new at parade and Andy was partnered with Sam. She couldn't have been happier. That was until she was getting their coffee and Luke came over. "You don't waste any time do you?"

Andy shook her head. "Luke, just let it go."

He grabbed her arm making her slosh coffee everywhere. "Damn it Andy. I deserve more than this."

She tried to jerk her arm loose. Through clenched teeth she said. "Let. Go. Of. Me." He hesitated before releasing her. "You want to talk about deserving better? How about _I_ deserved to have the man that supposedly loved me be there when I needed him, to trust me, to trust my instincts as a cop, to have my back _no matter what._ "

Luke sighed. "You're acting like a child."

Sam had been watching them talk. Oliver held him back when Luke grabbed her arm. "Let her deal with it brother. You know he's not stupid enough to really do anything." Sam nodded but didn't take his eyes off her.

Andy was furious; she turned to him and poked him in the chest. " _This_ _is exactly what I'm talking about. You NEVER take responsibility for anything. Blame everything on everyone else."_ Her voice was starting to rise and crack. " _I don't know how I let it get as far as I did. You NEVER gave a damn about me. Don't think I don't know about all of you other rookie "conquests". But I tried to tell myself it would be different with me. You only care about your career. You talk about Sam and Guns and Gangs. Look at yourself. I killed a man and you left me alone so you could help with a case that wasn't even yours. He was there, like he always is."_

Luke's eyes darkened. "Exactly how many times did you screw him while we were together?"

Andy snapped and punched him in the mouth. Sam and Oliver made a mad dash for them. Luke was trying to hold her back as she kicked and hit him. Oliver grabbed her by the waist and practically carried to the Sally Port. "Calm down McNally."

Sam stood in front of Callaghan for what seemed like an eternity. "You're an idiot." And he walked off to see where Oliver had taken Andy. They were outside and she was pacing, tears of anger rolling down her cheeks. Oliver stood close by watching her. "Has she said anything?"

Oliver chuckled. "Brother, I can't repeat the things that have come out of her mouth."

Sam shook his head and laughed. "You go ahead. I'll get her in the car and on the road." Oliver clapped him on the back. "Thanks brother."

Oliver smiled. "Your...she's feisty. Callaghan won't live that one down."

Sam walked up behind her. "Andy?" She froze and turned to look at him, tear streaked cheeks and fire raging in her eyes. "Let's get in the car." She shook her head. "Take a deep breath." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on. Take a deep breath." She finally did and let it out slowly. "You ok?" She shook her head. "Ok. Let's get in the car. We'll go get some coffee." Andy nodded as she let Sam direct her to the patrol car. He drove a few blocks to a coffee shop and ran inside. When he came back out she was leaning against the car.

She took the cup and mumbled. "Thank you." He nodded and waited for her to speak. It took her a few minutes. "Frank is going to kill me."

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure he'll understand. What happened?"

She looked at him. "He accused me of being unfaithful."

Sam bristled and growled. "What?"

She looked down at her hands. She told him everything they had talked about. "Then he asked me how many times I screwed you while I was still with him." They didn't a get any more time to talk because their radio came to life.

The rest of the day was pretty busy and Sam could see her slowly relax. Just like she was afraid of she was called to Frank's office at the end of shift. He surprisingly wasn't mad, he just asked if she was ok and let her know that she didn't have to worry about a write up or anything. After her talk with Frank she met the others at the Penny for drinks.

Sam had seen her in Frank's office. He wanted to wait but Jerry and Oliver drug him out. She stood beside him at the bar as she ordered her drink. "I'm sorry I left without you. Jerry and Oliver wouldn't leave me alone."

She gave him the first real smile he'd seen since he picked her up that morning. "It's ok. We're here now."

Sam smiled. "Yes we are." They had a drink together before joining their friends. They would spend a few nights a week together; talking and eating. Just spending time together. A month had passed and one morning he was sitting beside Ollie when she came walking in for parade. They exchanged smiles and Sam winked.

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "How long's it been brother?"

Sam knew what he meant. "A month."

Olive chuckled. "Don't you think enough time has passed Sammy?"

He sighed. "Everything is going great brother but yes, I think enough time has passed and _that_ is why I'm asking her out today."

Oliver clapped Sam on the back. "It's about time."

Sam nodded. They focused their attention on Frank as he walked in. Sam was slightly disappointed when he was partnered with Epstein. He met her at the coffee station after parade. "Morning McNally."

She shivered at his closeness. "Morning." She cut her eyes over to see him smiling. "Coffee?" He nodded. She made him a cup and finally turned to face him. "Stuck with Dov today huh?"

Sam sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "I have _no idea_ how I'm going to make it."

Andy giggled swatted him. "Be nice. He worships you."

Sam scowled. "I'm always nice." She shook her head and laughed. "So, I was wondering if you have any plans Thursday night."

She smiled. "Well, I don't know. Sometimes I have dinner with this really hot guy." She shrugged. "If he's busy then I guess I'll be free."

He shook his head and growled. "Not nice McNally." She gave him an innocent look and he laughed. "Ok, fine. I would like to take you out."

Her eyes lit up. "Yes."

He smiled, giving her dimples. "Great. We could leave from here unless you'll need to go home."

She was almost jumping up and down. "I'll bring everything with me. Where are we going to go?"

Sam shook his head. "It's a surprise."

She frowned. "But how will I know what to wear?"

Sam shrugged. "Wear whatever you want. You look gorgeous in anything."

Even though she blushed it was a good enough answer. "Sam!"

He'd forgotten these things were important to women. "Geez McNally." He shifted and ran his hand across his face. "Umm. We're definitely going out to dinner and then I have a surprise for you."

She looked like a little kid at Christmas. "So should I wear a dress?"

He smiled at the thought of her in a dress. "Sure. That...that..." Clearing his throat. "A dress would be great." She giggled and nodded.

Thursday finally came. Sam packed his clothes before heading out to work. Andy was riding in with Traci. They were waiting when he pulled in. He thought _my day just got much better._ When he walked up he could see Andy was carrying a garment bag and a bigger duffel bag than usual. He smiled and shook his head. "Morning ladies."

Jerry walked up. "Morning ladies." Andy and Traci giggled and Jerry looked around confused.

Andy took Sam's hand as they started inside. He smiled and squeezed. Sam came out of the locker room to find Donovan Boyd walking into Frank's office. Boyd saw him walking to the bullpen. "Hey Sammy!" He motioned for Sam to come to Frank's offer.

Sam groaned as he walked up the steps and into the office. "Sir." He nodded to Frank. "Boyd. What's going on?"

Boyd was leaning against Frank's desk. "Sammy, I was just telling Best I'm going to have a job for you soon."

Sam shook his head. "Not interested."

Boyd looked confused. "What do you mean? You've been asking me for a job for months."

Sam crossed his arms and sighed. "Things have changed since the last time. I have no interest in going under anymore."

Frank smiled because he knew the reason and he was glad. "You heard the man Boyd. He's not interested."

Boyd was pacing the office now. "What could possibly have Sam Swarek not interested in staying in uniform?"

About that time Andy walked into the bullpen with Nash. She saw Sam and they smiled at each other. Then she saw Boyd and tensed. "Is that Boyd? What's he doing here?"

Traci shrugged. "He's trying to get Sam back into Guns and Gangs."

Best walked out. "McNally. Nash."

Andy jumped. "Sir?"

Frank knew he was about to make her day. "Supernova is having a free concert. They gave out a thousand wristbands but they only have room for eight hundred. Take the other rookies. McNally, you're in charge."

She beamed. "Yes sir." Then she turned to see Sam smiling proudly. He winked at her before she walked away.

This didn't go unnoticed by Boyd. " _Please tell me you're kidding! Tell me you're not involved with the rookie that blew your cover in the first place."_

Sam bristled and walked towards Boyd. "Be careful with what you say. Everyone knows it was Barber that blew my cover and she came through big time for you on the Landry case, so back off." He could see Frank smiling. "And yes she is the reason I' m not going."

Boyd was just stupid enough to say. "I have to say Sammy; I didn't peg you for a guy that would pick up someone else's throw a ways. I mean she _was_ just dating Callaghan right?"

Sam lost it and charged for Boyd. Luckily Frank got between them in time. He yelled for Oliver who happened to be passing by. "Shaw!" Oliver jumped at the outburst and then busted in Frank's office to grab Sam. "Get him out of here." He heard Frank screaming at Boyd as he left. "I don't give a damn who you _think_ you are but you _will not_ come in my house and talk to or about my officers like that. Get the hell out and it better be a _long_ damn time before you show your face here again or next time I won't stop Swarek." Boyd threw his hands up and walked out.

Oliver had to practically drag Sam out of the barn. He shoved him into the driver's seat and said. "Let's go check on the rookies." Sam took a few deep breaths before starting the car and pulling out. Oliver gave him a few minutes to calm down before he asked. "What did Boyd say to piss you off so bad?"

Sam knew he had to keep his anger in check because he was driving and because he would see Andy soon. "He said some things about McNally. I won't repeat them but..."

Oliver held his hand up. "No explanation needed."

He saw her as soon as they pulled up. She was holding a guy while Nash cuffed him. He chuckled because he could only imagine what the guy had done. He watched as she walked over to Diaz and Peck to answer some question they had. As soon as she was finished he hit the siren to get her attention.

Andy heard the siren and turned to see Oliver and Sam pull up. She made her way to the barricade as Sam was slamming on brakes yelling something.

Sam took in the crowd. "Great! A bunch of drunk or high kids, just what I wanted to deal with today." Pointing to the crowd. " _That's_ what happens when you put the word _free_ in front of the word _concert_."

Oliver chuckled at his best friend. "I love it brother. That's culture to the masses."

Sam had to slam on brakes to keep from hitting some idiots that walked out in front of him. He stuck his head out of the window. "Hey! Don't get any of your culture on my car buddy."

Andy shook her head. "What? Are you trying out your bad cop routine for Guns and Gangs?"

Sam scowled. "I'm _not_ going."

She was surprised. This was something Sam had wanted back into since his cover had been blown a year ago. "Why not?"

Oliver jumped in. "Why don't we save this conversation for another time?"

Andy was about to ask why when her radio crackled that she was needed at the door. She eyed Sam curiously before walking away. He waved and said. "See ya later." Before driving their car around the corner to park.

Dov informed her that they were only letting 50 more in. He was desperate for some action so she sent him to the back of the line. As she was walking around making sure everything was going smoothly a young girl stopped her and asked her for help. She explained that she'd been in the wrong line and how much her friend really wanted to see the show. Before Andy could say anything Sam walked up and teased her calling her _boss_ and saying he was going to keep the line moving if that was ok with her.

The young girl asked. "Boyfriend?"

Andy blushed. He wasn't yet but she hoped he soon would be. "No. He's my, _was_ my training officer." Andy was moving the barricade out so the girl could get in.

Her name was Kate but Andy wouldn't find that out until later. "I had a lab partner like that once." She was walking around Andy to get in when the shot rang out. Andy felt the warm wetness hit her cheek, the copper smell invaded her sense and everything slowed down. She turned to see another bullet hit the side of the building behind her and hear muffled screams from all around. Before she could draw her weapon another bullet hit her and the impact sent her flying backwards. Time seemed to stop at that moment.

She couldn't breathe and panic was starting to set in. Then she felt him. Sam was there and everything would be ok. She tried to sit up. "Lie back. Lie back." She felt him rip her vest open as she tried to catch her breath but the panic was crippling her. She just knew she was dying. Sam could see the fear in her eyes because it mirrored his own. "1509 Shots fired! Supernova. Queens King and Richardson. Two people hit. Officer down! Rush an ambulance right away. Repeat officer down!"

Flashback

_He'd been joking with Shaw about how serious Epstein looked when he heard the first shot and all he could think was don't let it be her. He was close on Oliver's heels as they made a dash for the front of the club. He almost lost it when he heard the other two shots and could see people running from where he'd just left Andy. His heart sank._

She wasn't breathing. "Just let the air out. McNally, you're going to be fine. Just don't move." He could see the panic in her eyes. "Just breathe. It's stuck in your vest. You're ok." He held her hand as he got her to focus. She was fighting. "Andy! Andy! Take it easy! You're ok. It's stuck in your vest. You just got the wind knocked out of you." Other cars were rolling in and heard the ambulance. He'd seen the girl Andy had been talking to. She didn't look good and he felt bad that he'd jumped over her to get to Andy.

He could hear Oliver barking orders at the rookies. He was glad because he was _not_ leaving Andy's side. Someone else would have to be the boss. He stayed with her until the paramedics checked her out. By this time Frank and Jerry had arrived. It was a crazy scene. He didn't have any time alone with her until hours later. They'd both given their statements and then she had to go in the communication truck to give up her vest and let them get the blood off her face.

Sam's chest felt like it was in a vice until she finally came out. She stepped down the last step and he took her by the arm pulling her behind the big truck. Once they walked around the corner he pressed her against the truck, cupping her face in his hands.

Andy was still in a bit of shock and was rambling. "It hurt so bad Sam." She was trying to lift her shirt up to show him. "There's already a bruise forming and..."

Sam cut her off with a kiss. Her arms slid around his neck in response. He held her gently as he kissed her deeply. He pulled back after a few seconds, knowing anyone could catch them at any second. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered. " _I thought I'd lost you_."

She had never heard that much emotion coming from Sam. She cupped his face in her hands and tilted it up to meet her eyes. "Sam, I'm ok." His eyes were closed. "Look at me. I'm ok. It's just a bruise."

Sam shook his head and finally looked at her. "I'm supposed to have your back and I wasn't there." He pulled her into his arms again.

Andy couldn't believe he was blaming himself. "Sam, it isn't your fault and you were there. I'm ok." She pulled back and put his hand to her chest so he could feel her heart beat. "See? I'm ok." Sam shook his head but before he could say anything he saw the look on Andy's face. "Sam?" He followed her line of sight to see a young guy standing in the alley behind them.

He pulled away from her. "You gotta get behind the truck." He pulled his gun and ran around the fence. "Police! Put your hands up."

The kid replied. "Ok. Ok." As he held his hands in the air.

Sam could barely contain his anger. "Put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground." Again the kid complied. Sam started cuffing him. "Do you have anything on you?"

The young man shook his head. "No."

Sam started patting him down. " _If you have a gun on you so help me god."_ Sam in fact found a gun on the young man and called over the radio. "This is Swarek, I've got a guy in possession of a 380, in the lot behind the communications truck." Within seconds a half a dozen other officers were there. He passed the suspect off to Nash and Shaw, not trusting himself.

Andy was watching the whole thing with wide eyes. She watched as Sam passed off the suspect and he walked back over to her. "Is that him?"

Sam shrugged. "He had a 380 on him. They'll get him back to the barn and process him. McNally, I really think you need to go get an x-ray."

She looked confused. "But the medics already cleared me."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know but just to be safe."

She thought about protesting but could see the concern in Sam's eyes. "Ok."

He drove her to Victoria Mercy before she could change her mind. She was in and out in an hour. He took her back to the barn to change so he could take her home. "I'll be right here when you come out."

She wanted to hug him but it was entirely too busy so she just squeezed his arm. "Thank you." She was struggling with changing until Traci came in.

Her best friend looked really concerned. "Hey sweetie! You ok?"

Tears were rolling down Andy's cheek. "It hurts like _hell_ Trac." She noticed Traci holding a t-shirt. "What's that?"

Traci grinned. "Swarek wanted me to give you this. He thought it would be more comfortable." Andy began to cry and shake her head. Traci gently pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be ok."

Sam could hear her crying through the crack in the door. All he wanted to do was go beat the life out of the kid from the alley. He heard Andy thank Traci and then ask her to help her with her shirt. "I'll take a shower when I get home." She walked out 10 minutes later to find Sam waiting.

He took her bag and her hand as they walked out to his truck. They drove to her house in silence. Once there he carried her stuff upstairs. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make you something to eat?"

Andy nodded. "Ok." She definitely didn't want Sam to leave. She took a long hot shower and joined Sam in the kitchen.

He paced while she was gone, trying to calm down. His hands shook as he replayed the shooting. He was cursing when he felt her arms wrap around him. He stilled immediately, not wanting to hurt her. "Sam." She whispered. "I'm ok. I just have an ugly bruise but I'm ok."

He took a deep breath before turning around and wrapping her up in his arms. "I know." He choked out. "I know."

After they ate she decided to lay down for a little while. He hadn't seen her bruise yet. "Sam, will you lay with me?"

He'd do anything for her. "Of course."

He sat down on the bed next to her. "Do you want to see it?" He shook his head. "Ok." She'd had her hands on them hem of his t-shirt.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and whispered. "Let me see." Andy pulled up the shirt, took his hand and gently laid it on her bruised abdomen. He slowly opened his eyes and hissed at the mark that covered her beautiful skin. He ran his fingers over her lightly. _"Jesus Andy."_ He stared at it for a few minutes while he traced patterns over it with his fingertips. He leaned over and planted light kisses over the area.

She sighed at the feel of his lips on her bare skin. This was a side of Sam she'd only seen once and this reminded her of how gentle and loving he really was. She spoke quietly. "Sam." He looked up into her eyes. "Will you hold me?"

A tear rolled down his cheek as he moved up beside her. He laid down and let her curl up to him before wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as he felt her drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He barely slept, too afraid to move for fear of hurting her. She seemed to sleep pretty well and for that he was relieved. She'd been given a few days off to recover and Sam took time to be with her. She had stayed in pretty much the same position all night and when she woke and moved she gasped in pain. "Oh! God!"

Sam practically jumped out of bed. "Andy?" He pulled back to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

She took a few shallow breaths. "It's ok. I'm ok."

Sam brushed away the tears with his thumb. "You're _not_ ok Andy."

She winced. "Can you help me sit up?"

He cursed as he slid her into a sitting position. The only thing he could do for her was give her Advil for the pain. He didn't like feeling helpless, especially when it came to her. Andy could see the sadness and concern in Sam's eyes. She leaned into him while she sat up. He held her. "Want some food or coffee?"

She nodded. "Both would be great."

He picked her up and carried her into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa. Normally she would've protested at a move like that but she was in too much pain to say no. He handed her the remote and went to work in the kitchen. Sam knew she loved pancakes so after he started the coffee he made some. He didn't usually eat breakfast but he'd missed dinner last night so he joined her.

Andy was so happy that Sam was there. "Thank you for everything." She suddenly realized they had not had their date last night. "Sam!"

He snapped his head, worried that she was in pain. "What?" Reaching for her, taking her hand and caressing her cheek. "Are you ok?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I ruined our date last night. I'm so sorry."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her temple. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault."

She shook her head and whispered. " _I'm a danger magnet_."

Sam pulled her gently into his lap and he chuckled. "You really are McNally. But I have to say I don't think I've ever seen a sexier one." Andy blushed. "How are you really feeling this morning?"

She sighed because she was never able to lie well, especially not to Sam. "It hurts like hell." She said quietly, tucking herself closer to Sam.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

Andy pulled his arms tighter around her. "You're doing everything I need Sam."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. He felt her relax and her breathing slow. He picked her up and laid her down on the sofa and she barely moved. He took a quick shower and went back to check on her, finding her still curled up sleeping. Sam took inventory of her fridge and cabinets, not finding enough for the both of them for several days he decided to go shopping. Rather than waking her he left a note.

_McNally, We needed food. I'll be back soon. Sam_

He hoped she'd sleep the whole time he was gone but left a note just in case. He knew enough of what she ate on shift to be able to get enough for a few days.

Andy woke up to find Sam's note and smiled. She got up and slowly made her way upstairs to the bathroom. Realizing she hadn't had a shower yet she climbed in. The heat felt good and she leaned against the wall as the water beat down on her.

Sam also stopped as his place for more clothes. She would need help for at least another day or two. When he made it back to he found her missing from the sofa. He called her name but didn't get an answer. He put the perishables up and walked upstairs. He knocked on her door before opening. "Andy? You ok?" He found her curled up in the middle of her bed with a towel around her. "Andy?"

He sat down beside her and caressed her cheek. She moved under his hand. "Sam?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm back. Sorry it took so long."

She held his hand to her face. "S'ok. I was just so tired after my shower."

He picked her up and held her as he pulled back the covers. "It's ok. You go ahead and sleep. I'll be downstairs." He slid her under the covers and tucked her in.

She tugged on his arm. "Don't leave me. Please."

He nodded. "Ok." He slid in beside her and let her cuddle up like last night. He ran his hand down her back to soothe her and that's when he was reminded that she was naked. His hand froze on the wet towel. "Andy?"

She mumbled. "Mmm, Hmm?"

He moved his hand. "You're still in the wet towel."

She was still awake enough to pull it off and throw it off the side of the bed. "Ok." She mumbled again.

Sam breath shuddered. _Now she was completely naked._ "Umm. Andy?"

She groaned. "Mmm, Hmm?"

He _almost_ laughed at himself. "Umm. Now you're naked."

She giggled a little as she cuddled up closer. "Ok." And she was gone. He had _no idea_ what to do. If she didn't care then why should he, right? _Wrong! Very wrong!_ He laid there a while thinking about her and ended up falling asleep too. He woke up with the feeling of bare skin under his hand. He opened one eye to see Andy practically lying on top of him and he had his hand on her bare back. He smiled at the scene and shook his head. After giving himself a few minutes to wake up he moved her over and went down stairs.

It felt like it was later than 5:30. He decided to cook something for Andy before he woke her up. He pulled the food out and grabbed a beer. He set to making chicken stir fry and was pretty impressed with it. He'd never made it without using a wok. He went upstairs to wake Andy up. She was curled up in the same place he left her.

He sat down and gently shook her. "Andy! Andy, it's time to wake up."

She mumbled. "Sleep."

He laughed. "You've slept for hours. It's time to get up. I cooked dinner."

She opened one eye and peeked up at him. "Dinner?" He nodded. "What is it?"

He smirked. "Will that determine whether or not you get up?" She smiled and nodded. He shook his head and laughed. "I made chicken stir fry."

Andy's eyes widen and Sam knew he had her. "Fine. I guess I'll get up."

Sam stood up quickly and walked to the door. "See you downstairs."

She was confused. "Sam, why are you leaving so quickly?"

He looked back to see if she was still covered and he raised an eyebrow. "Really McNally?" She nodded. "I'm no saint but I _am_ trying to be a gentleman here." She still looked confused and he shook his head. "Check under the covers." The look of shock made Sam laugh

Andy lifted up the covers to find she was naked. "What...? Did you...?"

Sam held his hands up. "No way! You're not blaming it on me. I came back from the grocery store to find you in the bed in a wet towel."

Andy remembered now and nodded, but not before she turned five shades of red when she realized Sam had held her while she slept. "Sam!"

He shook his head. "It's ok. I'll be downstairs. Don't wait too long; you don't want it to get cold." He knew it would be a few minutes before she showed up so he set the table and poured her a glass of wine. Ten minutes later she wandered in wearing his t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. _Damn! She really is sexy in anything._ He could tell she was still embarrassed but went on like he hadn't noticed.

Andy was, well she didn't really know _what_ she was. Embarrassed? No. Shy? No. Uncertain? Maybe. He was sitting at the table when she walked in. "Hi." She said quietly.

He smiled, releasing the dimples on her. "Hey. Come on. It's getting cold. Is wine ok?"

She nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Thank you." He passed her the stir-fry and she scooped some onto her plate before passing it back. "This looks really good."

Sam waited until she ate a few bites and saw her smile. "It's ok?" She smiled and nodded. "Good."

They ate in silence for a little while with the TV in the background. She couldn't take it anymore. "Sam?" He looked up at her. "About earlier. I didn't mean to imply that you..." She trailed off and he watched her, amused and trying to hold back a smile. She sighed when he didn't say anything. "That you undressed me."

He broke out in a grin. "Andy, it's ok. Imagine my surprise when you ask me to lay with you and then just throw your towel off." She squeaked and then jumped a little from the pain. Sam reached across the table, taking her hand. "Hey! Hey! Relax, ok? It's no big deal." His face went serious. "You needed me and I was there. No big deal." She was chewing on her lip. "Ok?"

Finally she nodded. After they finished eating Sam helped her into the living room and then went back to clean up. Andy had offered to help several times but he would hear of it. He finally joined her on the sofa. Sam stayed with Andy for 4 days to make sure she was ok. After a week she finally went back to work and was on desk for a couple of days just to make Frank happy. On her first day back on the streets she was partnered with Oliver. He was _thrilled,_ stating that being stuck with Epstein while she was gone was like punishment. Life returned to normal and things with Sam were going well.

Her favorite date by far was to a hockey game. Sam laughed the whole time saying that she was worse than any guy he knew. Between admiring her love for the game and her outfit Sam was going crazy. She was wearing an oversized Maple Leafs jersey, black leggings, black suede snow boots, and the shortest, tightest black skirt Sam has _ever_ seen on her. Their relationship had been progressing very well over the 2 months. She was back to full duty, her bruise was just a faint memory and they were openly dating although taking it slow. Sam was _mostly_ happy with that decision; he was a man with a _gorgeous girlfriend_ for crying out loud.

Even though it was partly _his_ idea he didn't know how much longer his resolve could hold _especially_ when she looked this good. Andy was having a great time with Sam. He seemed to be the first guy that really _got her._ All the way to Luke they _always_ thought she wanted to do _girlie things;_ like see chick flicks and go to fancy restaurants. Andy's idea of a perfect date was take out and a great action movie. So far Sam had far surpassed them all in the fun date's department. Paintball, a hockey game, and next month they had tickets to Maroon 5.

They took a bus to the game because they knew they'd be drinking. The game ended and they made their way to the taxi stand. Sam gave his address and they headed home. He tried his best to keep his hands to himself but she wasn't helping matters. Andy kissed him deeply and let her tongue brush against his bottom lip. Sam gasped and pulled her into his lap while granting her tongue access. They kissed and ran their hands all over each other until the cabbie cleared his throat and said. "We're here."

Sam passed him the money as he pulled Andy out with him. "Thanks." They stumbled up to his door, still exploring each other's mouths and bodies. It took Sam a minute to get the key in the lock and he finally pulled her inside. He let go of her long enough to reset the alarm and lock the door. When he turned back around he found a trail of clothes, Andy's clothes, and he heard her giggle.

He took a deep breath and made his way to his bedroom. "Andy?" He walked into his room and heard the water running from his shower. He chuckled as he walked into the bathroom. It was steamy and warm. He heard a soft moan as he pulled back the curtain. When he saw her he growled. _"Andy."_

She had her back to the wall with one hand massaging her breasts while the other one had traveled _much_ further south where she was doing a different kind of massaging. He became hard instantly. Andy opened her eyes to find him watching. _"Oh! Sam!"_

He quickly undressed and climbed in with her. He watched as she continued to touch herself. _God! She's so hot._ Andy threw her head back and let out a soft cry. Sam waited as long as he could. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Andy sucked gently on Sam's neck, leaving a little mark. He took her cue brushing back her and kissing her neck intent on leaving marks of his own. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders.

She could feel him pulsing against her and she gently wrapped her fingers around him, stroking slowly. He leaned into her and nibbled a little harder. Andy was consumed by desire for Sam. She turned her back to him and pressed her ass against his throbbing erection. He growled as he held her against him. She leaned forward placing her hands on the shower wall, opening herself up for him. Sam slid himself slowly inside her, holding her to him with his hand on her stomach and the other caressing her breasts.

She pushed herself back against him, enjoying every sensation that he was causing. Sam moved slowly at first, savoring every stroke inside her. Andy leaned back into him tilting her head back so she could kiss him. He slid out of her and turned her around, picking her up, and carefully carrying her to his bed. He dried them off quickly and guided her down to the bed. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Hovering over her and sliding back inside her, he made love to her slowly. She arched into him and pulled him closer. He watched her; eyes fluttering, lips parted, a soft moan escaping them.

He smiled as he kissed her bare neck. _"Open your eyes Andy."_

She opened them looking into the most loving eyes she had known. He was pouring everything he ever felt into her with each movement and she was returning it with her kisses. He felt her tense and wrap her legs around him. Sam knew she was close and he could go with her. He thrust into her slowly and deeply, a soft whimper escaped her lips followed by. _"Sam!"_

He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and sunk deeper into her; two, three, four times and she went over the edge crying his name. He followed as he kissed her passionately and moaning. _"Andy."_

He collapsed on her completely spent and barely able to breathe. Andy's breaths were just as ragged as his and she ran her fingers across his back. He couldn't say how long he stayed like that but he finally moved to the side pulling her on top of him. Andy cuddled in and rested her head on his chest.

They lay there quietly for a long time before Sam spoke as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you ok?"

She giggled and kissed his chest. "I'm _far_ beyond ok. That was amazing Sam."

He chuckled and she could feel it vibrate through her. "Yeah. It was pretty amazing." He toyed with the next words he wanted to say. Things were going really well with them and he didn't want to scare her.

She sighed. "Sam, I'm happy."

He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm happy too."

She smiled and kissed his jaw. _There's no time like now._ "I love you."

He broke out in a grin, giving her the full Swarek dimples, and pulling her all the way on top of him. "And I love you."


End file.
